


Emblemas de la oscuridad

by ryukun02



Category: Digimon Adventure
Genre: Other, Shounen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29282910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryukun02/pseuds/ryukun02
Summary: Esta es una historia que hice hace casi 20 años.7 emblemas creados como plan de respaldo en contra de lso Dark masters, han sido reconfigurados por Devimon para poder usarlos en contra de los niños elegidos.
Relationships: Izumi Koushirou | Izzy Izumi/Takaishi Takeru | T.K. Takaishi





	Emblemas de la oscuridad

Emblemas de la oscuridad  
By Ryu-kun  
Episodio 1 

Desesperanza.  
  
Todos los niños habían sido llamados al digimundo de nuevo.. algo extraño había pasado. Genai había detectado a varios de los digimon que habían peleado contra los niños.... vivos... Lo peor el disturbio dimensional volvía formarse..  
  
Los ocho niños regresaron al digimundo una vez mas para salvarlo. Pero había unos pequeños problemas..  
Kari y Gatomon contrajeron un resfriado, eso era raro considerando que en el digimundo no había enfermedades... y ellos estaban muy enfermos para continuar.. Se quedaron al cuidado de Electmon y Andromon.. Tai estaba muy preocupado por ellos. Aunque más bien era por Kari, pero sabia de sobra que ella estaba en buenas manos.  
  
La misión de los niños era desconocida..  
La comunicación con Genai se había roto en cuanto llegaron al digimundo. Solo los emblemas que había recreado Genai estaban en el lugar donde llegaron, junto con sus Digimons. 

La comunicación estaba bloqueada e Izzy no pudo arreglarla.. Por extraño que pareciera no podía arreglarla. Y también estaba el hecho de que estaba muy extraño en esos dos días. Pero no 

era para menos.. el digimundo estaba muy cambiado.. Como cuando los Darkmasters reconfiguraron el digimundo. La isla File era uno enorme desierto de nieve y arena. Solo la ciudad del comienzo estaba intacta.  
  
Izzy Izumi caminaba por el bosque.. sus cara estaba muy demacrada. Y sus ojos apenas estaban abiertos... el no había podido conciliar el sueño en toda la noche.. Izzy seguía caminando a un paso muy lento.. mas lento que el paso de Mimi. Y eso es decir mucho, cuando se trata de una persona que constantemente se queja de lo cansada que esta.  
  
Así fue como Tk Advirtió que Izzy se había retrasado mucho... el pequeño niño se acercó hacia él  
después de todo, él tenía la esperanza en su corazón y siempre la quería dar todos... esa era su forma de ser.. siempre alegre, optimista..dando ánimos a todos. Esa era su forma de ser, y por lo que Matt lo querría tanto.  
  
"¿Que pasa Izzy?... ¿Estas cansado?" le preguntó Tk y el niño se preocupó ahora en serio al ver  
esa cara. Era como si Izzy supiera algo terrible.. o si alguien hubiera muerto. A Tk no le gusta ver gente con esa cara.. Él odiaba ese sentimiento con todas sus fuerzas... Lo había visto en la cara de sus padres cuando se separaron. Era la misma cara que no podía olvidar aun que quisiera..  
  
"No... yo... solo que no tengo deseos de caminar" le mintió el chico portador del conocimiento a Tk.  
  
Y en este momento Joe se dio cuenta de que ahora eran dos niños los que se había retrasado. Preocupado el se acercó con ellos para saber la razón del porque. Una vez que se acercó a ellos vio la cara de infelicidad de Izzy.  
  
"Cielos Izzy.. ¿Estas enfermo?" le preguntó muy preocupado mientras buscaba algo en la bolsa que traía. "Esta vez vine preparado y traje unas medicinas.. tengo aspirinas.. ohh si eres alérgico a la aspirina traigo paracetamol.. y.." le dijo mientras le extendía su mano con las aspirinas a  
Izzy.  
  
"Estoy... bien.. no necesito... nada..." dijo Izzy siseando las palabras y mientras caminaba más rápido que los demás.. "De ti" dijo muy calladamente mientras pasaba cerca de los  
demás.  
  
"Si quieres.. algunas" dijo Joe extrañado por la reacción de Izzy de dejarlo con la palabra en la boca. "Cielos .. incluso para él es un comportamiento muy extraño" dijo mientras guardaba  
las aspirinas.  
Tk también se había quedado extrañado.. normalmente él era muy amable... pero ahora era muy.. hosco.. Huraño y mal encarado.  
  
Cuando Izzy pasó cerca de Sora.. ella sintió algo que no había sentido nunca en Izzy.. una gran frialdad en él. " Ese chico tiene grandes problemas" pensó la chica al ver fugazmente la cara de Izzy.  
  
"Se parece a ti poco antes de brillara tu emblema del amor" dijo Piyomon.  
" Es cierto parece como si estuviera enamorado y con el corazón roto" dijo Sora un poco despistada.  
"¿Que Izzy tiene el corazón roto?" dijeron Matt y Tai al mismo tiempo.  
"¿Quién lo creería? ¿verdad Matt?" dijo Tai mientras mostraba un poco de confusión en su cara..  
"¿Izzy enamorado?" dijo Matt muy sorprendido y con los ojos abiertos.  
"¿Izzy enamorado de alguien?.. nuestro Izzy.. el niño que no ve nada.. si no tiene un programa escrito en él... ese Izzy" dijo Mimi casi en un ataque de pánico..  
  
"No lo sé parece me algo muy raro" dijo Matt muy preocupado.  
"¿Porque no le preguntamos a Tentomon?" dijo Tk queriendo hacer algo útil para que lo tomarán en cuenta.  
"¿Sabes algo respecto a ese problema" le preguntó Sora mientras miraba a Tentomon.  
  
"Bueno a decir verdad.. no se nada.." dijo Tentomon un poco triste.  
"Queee" dijeron todos...  
"Vamos.. tu escondes algo" dijo Piyomon mientras lo volteaba hacia ella.  
"Yo no escondo nada.. es la verdad"  
"¿Nos estas ocultando algo?.. Tentomon no es bueno guardar secretos como esos.." dijo Palmon mientras sujetaba Tentomon.  
"Pero es que yo"..  
"Tu naciste para él.. eres como una extensión de Izzy" dijo Patamon mientras lo miraba a la cara.  
Múltiples gotas de sudor aparecieron en la cabeza de Tentomon.  
  
"Bueno lo que pasa es que Izzy... nunca me dice sus problemas.. el no quiere involucrarme en ellos" dijo Tentomon mientras trataba de zafarse de aquel interrogatorio.  
  
"Que" dijeron todos un poco extrañados.  
" Izzy es de las personas que no le gusta preocupar a las demás" dijo Tentomon. "Cuando nos perdimos en las montañas... pasaron dos días antes de que me dijera que se había lastimado el pie." dijo Tentomon un poco nervioso al estar contando algo muy intimo de Izzy.  
?????????????????????  
  
"A Izzy no le agrada preocupar a los demás" dijo finalmente Tentomon. "Él guarda sus sentimientos muy en el fondo" dijo Tentomon mientras desviaba la mirada. "Él tiene miedo a que lo lastimen" dijo Tentomon finalmente.  
  
Para Tentomon decir algo acerca de Izzy a los demás era como sí lo traicionará.. después de todo comprendía, él porque Izzy se sentía así... MAS O MENOS  
  
Finalmente hace dos días cuando regresó Izzy había confiado con Tentomon y le había contado mucho de sus secretos.. sus anhelos e ilusiones.. Para Tentomon aquello fue como un regalo del cielo.. Finalmente Izzy confió lo suficiente en él para contarle acerca de su vida, sus sueños y sus esperanzas para el futuro.  
  
Por primera vez en su vida Tentomon se sintió como si fuera el mejor amigo de Izzy. Sentía que si contaba sus secretos sería como traicionarlo.  
  
"Déjenlo en paz.. " dijo Matt al ver que Tentomon ocultaba algo.. "El debe estar triste por algo" dijo Matt mientras recordaba que Izzy era él mas calmado y uno de los trataba de no dar problemas. "Ya nos dirá que es lo que le pasa.. a lo mejor extraña a su familia" dijo Matt al recordar como su padres decidieron comenzar de nuevo.. a formar una familia.  
  
"Tienes razón.. apenas llevamos dos días aquí y ya extraño a mi familia" dijo Mimi mientras empezaba a llorar. Joe se acercó a ella y él trató de consolarla. Mimi se arrojo a sus brazos y empezó a llorar mas fuerte. A Joe le salió una gota de sudor en la frente, pero soportó valientemente él llanto de Mimi.  
  
Fue entonces ellos se dieron cuenta de que Izzy estaba muy lejos de ellos.. mas o menos como a un kilómetro..  
  
"Ahhhhhh.... Izzy.... espérame.... " dijo Tentomon y alzó el vuelo para alcanzar a su amigo.  
  
"Increíble" dijo Tai al ver la distancia entre Ellos e Izzy.  
"Solo nos descuidamos un momento y el ya esta muy lejos" dijo Matt al ver la distancia entre ellos e Izzy.  
  
"Parece el correcaminos" dijo Tk mientras caminaba un poco mas aprisa. "Sé van a quedar allí o van a dejar que Izzy se vaya solo" dijo Tk mientras caminaba con Patamon, los demás niños decidieron caminar un poco mas rápido, pero acordaron no molestar ni preguntar a Izzy.. nada.. por él momento...  
  
Izzy cuando vio que no lo estaban viendo .. había corrido un buen trecho.. pero pronto le faltaron las fuerzas y más aun al voltear y ver a como Joe estaba consolando a Mimi.  
  
Las lagrimas corrieron libremente por sus mejillas.. Finalmente ayer en la tarde Izzy había reunido todas sus fuerzas y estaba dispuesto a contarle a Mimi lo que sentía por ella. Pero el destino conspiró contra él. Cuando la encontró Joe le estaba pidiendo que fuera su novia.  
  
"Ella es su novia ahora" dijo Izzy mientras se llevaba sus manos a la cabeza.  
\- Baka Joe, Baka Joe, Baka Joe, Baka Joe, Baka Joe, Baka Joe, Baka Joe, Baka Joe, Baka Joe, Baka Joe, Baka Joe, Baka Joe, casi gritó Izzy. Las fuerzas le estaban abandonando.  
  
"Izzy espérame" se oyó a lo lejos y vio a Tentomon volar hacia él. Izzy se secó las lagrimas y trató de poner una mejor cara.. pero no lo logró.. Cuando Tentomon llegó a su lado, hubo un incomodo silencio de unos minutos mientras caminaban..  
  
"Es peligros caminar solo" dijo Tentomon buscando iniciar una conversación.  
"Los demás están preocupados..verdad?" dijo Izzy mientras trataba de poner una mejor cara.  
"Sí.. pero no les dije nada...   
"Gracias" dijo finalmente mientras miraba a su amigo. Izzy sintió ganas de abrazar a Tentomon y contarle todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.. pero se contuvo..  
  
"Izzy.. mira hay una pirámide en esa montaña" dijo Tentomon mientras señalaba con sus espolones. Izzy sonrió al menos ahora tendría una excusa.. Él podría trabajar en lo que estuviera dentro de la pirámide.. su mente estaría ocupada un día o dos..  
  
"Podrás descifrar todo lo que este allí" dijo Tentomon mientras miraba como la tristeza se alejaba del rostro de Izzy. Y lo empezaba a invadir esa curiosidad que siempre salía flote cuando él estaba triste.  
  
Tentomon había aprendido que para Izzy la mejor forma de enfrentar sus problemas, era estudiando o analizando algo muy complicado.  
  
"Siento no poder... " dijo Izzy mientras veía a su amigo.   
"No te preocupes Izzy.. yo te entiendo..." dijo Tentomon mientras volaba cerca del. "Para que son los amigos.. si no es para ayudarse los unos a otros" dijo Tentomon...  
  
Izzy sintió un nudo en su garganta "Gracias.. por ser tan buen amigo Tentomon... eres mejor amigo de lo que yo nunca he sido de ti. Dijo Izzy con tristeza.  
  
Tentomon no dijo nada mas por el camino, ni tampoco Izzy hizo un esfuerzo por continuar con la platica. Los demás niños guardaron su distancia un rato.. aunque les costaba seguir el paso de Izzy..  
  
Pasaron cuatro horas y ellos finalmente llegaron a la pirámide.  
"Guauu es muy grande" dijo Tk con emoción. "me gustaría que Kari la viera" dijo mientras veía las decoraciones.  
  
"Fascinante" dijo Izzy con su voz habitual y comenzó a subir por la escalera. "Es como las pirámides Aztecas de México y .."  
  
"Izzy ¿qué diablos estas pensando?. Gritó Mimi y casi lo hizo perder el balance. Tentomon evitó que se cayera. "Soy una delicada niña.. no soy una de tus estúpidos programas" dijo Mimi ya fastidiada por el camino, el sol.. y la falta de agua.  
  
"No le hagas caso Izzy.. solo es una niña muy consentida" dijo Tentomon mientras acompañaba a Izzy a la cima. Tentomon estaba molesto con Mimi..después de todo ella tenía gran parte de la culpa de que Izzy estuviera así.  
  
Los niños se sentaron a la sombra de la pirámide a descansar. Hacia una brisa muy agradable y estaban algo cansados para subir hasta arriba.  
  
Al poco rato Izzy les gritó desde la cima de la pirámide.  
"Hey chicos aquí arriba hay comida y agua" gritó Izzy.  
"Comida, agua" dijeron todos los niños y empezaron a escalar la pirámide. Cada uno se imaginó un jardín con flores, frutas y un río.  
  
Lo que Izzy les mostró no fue un jardín.. fue algo mucho mejor un pequeño supermercado en medio de la nada. Había muchas rocas alrededor y parecía como si las hubiera removido hace poco.  
  
Los niños abrieron la boca con fascinación y entraron rápidamente. Izzy sonrió un poco pero su sonrisa, se borró cuando Joe pasó cerca de él. La tristeza y la rabia lo invadieron una vez más. Sin decir nada más.. Izzy entró en una pasadizo de la pirámide y se llevó su computadora con él.  
  
Tentomon lo vio alejarse. Él quería entrar con Izzy y estar un rato con él.. pero prefirió quedarse en la entrada. "Tal vez se sienta mejor sí estudia esos signos" pensó Tentomon y se recostó en la sombra. Él quería que su amigo se sintiera mejor, pero no podía hacer nada. Lo que más le dolía era el no poder hacer nada, sino el no saber que hacer para ayudarlo.  
  
Los niños habían entrado al mercado y estaban disfrutando un pequeño refrigerio, al igual que en otros lados había comida, y cosas de utilidad, como mochilas platos, tenedores, incluso había bolsas de dormir. Era una tienda de artículos para acampar y un supermercado como los que hay a la orilla de las montañas y parques.  
  
Matt encontró un aire acondicionado en la pared y lo encendió. Había luz normal.... y eso era raro en el digimundo. Al principio pensó que la comida estaba envenenada o que había alguien escondido entre los estantes.  
  
  
Pero sus sospechas eran infundas, la tienda había estado cubierta de rocas desde hace mucho tiempo. Tentomon e Izzy la habían descubierto, Izzy había quitado las rocas con ayuda de Tentomon con la esperanza de darles una sorpresa muy agradable. Pero algo había cambiado... sobre todo desde ayer en la tarde. Nadie le agradeció y nadie le dijo bien hecho. Izzy se fue molesto a la cueva.  
  
Tentomon, recordó como Izzy se le acercó cuando regresó de nuevo al digimundo.. Él quería recuperar el tiempo perdido.. el que no había aprovechado cuando estaba en el digimundo.  
  
Para Tentomon fue muy grato ver a su amigo.. hablar con él tratarlo de otra manera a la que habitualmente lo hacía. Izzy hablaba con mucha naturalidad, le contó de lo que le pasó en su mundo. De su regreso a clases y otras cosas que solo Izzy, mantenía en su corazón. El esfuerzo que hacían sus padres y él para convivir en familia. Algo muy difícil, pues él había olvidado lo que era sentirse en familia sin necesidad de ignorar el hecho de que era adoptado.  
  
(sin embargo... lo intenta.. maldición). Pensó Tentomon al pensar en los amigos de Izzy (Como es posible que nadie se diera cuenta del cambio que estaba sucediendo en él) seguía triste Tentomon.  
  
Tk estaba afuera del mercado, a casi todos les había dado sueño o estaban revisando algo. Para Tk el ver la cara de Izzy le hizo sentirse mal. Él era muy pequeño para comprender que pasaba. Pero intentaría hacer algo por Izzy.

"Después de todo soy la esperaza" se dijo así mismo y sonrió mientras miraba a Tentomon.  
  
"Hola ten...." dijo Tk con su amable voz y le tocó el hombro.  
"Ehe ah hola Tk.." respondió Tentomon.  
"¿Izzy esta adentro?" dijo Tk mientras miraba el pasadizo.  
"Sí.. pero esta ocupado con esos signos" dijo Tentomon tratando de hacer que Tk se fuera.  
"Me salí porque no entendía nada, y no quise molestarlo"  
Tk sonrió y le dijo "Mentiroso" y sonrió con esa sonrisa suya que te tranquilizaba, él era de las personas que no incriminaba o te molestaba cuando te sentías mal.  
  
Tentomon vio a Tk y suspiró. "Tienes razón.. no sé mentir.."  
"No... solo que te he visto desde adentro.." dijo Tk mientras señalaba la tienda.  
"Voy a entrar a ver como esta Izzy" dijo Tk mientras caminaba hacia adentro.  
"Espera" dijo Tentomon.  
"¿A que? Ten.. Quiero saber que le pasa a Izzy" dijo Tk mientras trataba de apartar a Tentomon.  
"Pero es que...."  
"Vamos Tentomon... ¿Qué puede ser más horrible que ver que tus padres se separen? o que tus amigos no te inviten a sus casas solo por que no tienes padre" Dijo Tk un poco triste. "¿Que puede ser peor que eso?" dijo Tk mientras apartaba suavemente a Tentomon.  
"Pero..."  
"No te preocupes.. no lo lastimaré" dijo Tk tranquilizando a Tentomon, Tk era de las personas que se preocupan los demás, en eso se parecía a Matt.. pero en lo demás eran muy diferentes.  
  
Tk entró al interior de la pirámide buscando a Izzy. Lo encontró sentado y tecleando incansablemente. A diferencia de los demás él había notado él cambio en él. De hecho Tk había notado un cambio en todos los demás desde que llegaron al digimundo.  
  
(Mimi ya no se quejaba tanto. Tai estaba un poco más paranoico, como su hermano cuando ellos llegaron al digimundo. Sora también había cambiado.. se la pasaba viendo a su hermano y a Tai. Joe se mostraba un poco mas confiado en sí mismo. Kari.. bueno hay sus excepciones..) sonrió Tk al recordar a su amiga Kari. Le gustaba como era ella.  
  
Todos tenían algo que hacer cuando regresaron al digimundo. Solo él era él ocioso, el que no había hecho nada, solo conversaba y jugaba con Patamon. Tk estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, cuando encontró a Izzy, él estaba tecleaba incansablemente. 

"Izzy"  
Izzy no respondió seguía trabajando. "No me engañas.. sé que has hecho una gran esfuerzo para no tocar la computadora en este viaje, has estado hablando mucho tiempo con Tentomon y he visto como hablas con él mientras tecleabas tus programas.. aun cuando no veías lo que estabas escribiendo, hablas con el directo a los ojos" dijo Tk mientras tocaba el hombro de Izzy.  
  
Izzy retiró el hombro de una manera brusca.  
  
"No te preocupes... no muerdo" dijo Tk mientras veía como Izzy desviaba la mirada.  
  
"Puedes confiar en mí" dio Tk mientras le tocaba la cara para secarle una lagrima. En ese instante sintió una pequeña corriente eléctrica y la retiro.  
  
(¿Que fue eso?) se preguntó y vio como Izzy abrió un poco más los ojos.  
  
"¿Te sientes bien?" dijo mientras veía a su amigo como se llevaba las manos a la cara.  
"No lo sé" dijo mientras parecía echarse a llorar de un momento a otro.  
"Izzy.. vamos cuéntame ¿Qué te sucede? no puede ser tan malo" dijo mientras tocaba una vez mas a Izzy. Nuevamente sintió esa pequeña descarga, pero ahora fue menos intensa.  
  
"Izzy. somos amigos" dijo Tk mientras veía con tristeza a su compañero. Izzy parecía estar a punto de llorar. Pero no como lo había hecho hasta ahora, a hurtadillas y con pequeños sollozos en la oscuridad.  
  
Tk reconoció ese temblorcitos.. ese movimiento de sus ojos.. Él los conocía muy bien.. había sentido lo mismo cuando sus padres se separaron. Recordó cuanto deseó haber hablado con alguien. El poder desahogarse.. el poder sentir ese sentimiento de que alguien te comprendiera y te diera su apoyo incondicional. Matt también lo había sentido pero nunca había podido deshacerse de él. Matt fue el único que lo consoló cuando se separaron sus padres.. El único que no lo regañaba o presionaba... era Matt.  
  
"Llora.. Izzy si quieres.. eso te hará sentir mejor" dijo Tk.. "Lo sé por experiencia"  
  
Izzy esta vez si soltó el llanto. Lloró como no había llorado desde hacia cuatro años.. cuando descubrió el secreto que le ocultaban sus padres.  
Prácticamente se derrumbaron todos los muros que él había erigido para proteger sus sentimientos. Él ya había derrumbado unos cuantos muros con ayuda de sus padres y por eso era feliz en su casa. Pero ahora habían caído por si solos.  
  
Para Tk casi se la partió el corazón al oír ese llanto.. El ya se había sentido así.. cada noche después del divorcio de sus padres. Pero sabía muy bien lo que seguía a continuación.. un gran alivio...  
  
Tk recordó lo bien que se sentía cuando su hermano lo abrazaba y le decía que todo estaría bien.  
Recordó esos sentimientos de alivio y confort que sentía cuando una persona te consolaba. El quería lo mismo para todos, darles esa sensación de que todo se arreglaría. Así que lo abrazó.. la misma corriente eléctrica que había sentido antes, pero ahora fue mucho mayor que antes..  
  
Tk lo soltó, pues no fue una descarga que sientes algunas veces, cuando tocas a una persona. Fue casi como si hubiera tocado un cable de alto voltaje. Fue entonces y solo entonces que se dio cuenta de que su emblema había estado brillando intensamente.  
  
También vio el emblema de Izzy. ESTABA NEGRO. Pero iba recuperando su color habitual poco a poco junto con él. El Izzy que conocía regresaba a la normalidad.  
  
Izzy se secó las lagrimas y recuperó su cara de siempre.. pero un poco menos triste.  
  
"¿Te sientes bien?" preguntó Tk.  
"Ahora si... gracias" dio Izzy mientras abría sus ojos como si despertará  
de una pesadilla.  
  
Súbitamente se encendieron todos los símbolos de la pirámide. La pared de roca que había estado inerte cobró un brillo dorado. Izzy vio la pared y descubrió un símbolo que no había visto antes.. el emblema de Tk. estaba grabado allí a la vista. pero el nunca lo había visto..  
  
"No entiendo que pasa" dijo Tk un poco confundido.. (normalmente una persona no se recupera del llanto tan rápido)  
  
"Yo tampoco.." dijo Izzy mientras trataba de recordar que le había pasado antes. Los minutos pasaron un poco incómodos para ambos. Finalmente Izzy habló  
  
"Gracias Tk.. no sé que hiciste, pero me ayudaste mucho" dijo con su voz habitual, sino con una que no había usado desde hace mucho. Una voz que denota alivio en su corazón como si un gran peso le hubiera sido quitado.  
  
"De nada" dijo Tk mientras miraba a Izzy su mirada era un poco triste pero al menos se veía 100 veces mejor que antes.  
  
"Bueno.. " dijo Tk al ver a su amigo un poco mejor.. no sabía que había pasado con su emblema, pero al parecer el desahogarse le había hecho bien.   
"Cuando quieras hablar.. Yo te escucharé.. no quiero que mis amigos se separen" dijo mientras sonreía y se trataba de retirar.  
  
Izzy permaneció en silencio por unos momentos y después habló.  
"Si quiero" dijo ante el asombro de Tk.  
"Lo que pasa es que...no se como explicarlo" dijo Izzy mientras trataba de ordenar sus ideas.  
Tk se sentó y prestó atención.  
"Bueno.. lo que pasa es que no soy bueno hablando de.... mis sentimientos" dijo Izzy un poco confundido. (Sería más fácil hablar con Tentomon) pensó en su interior, pero luego al ver Tk se dijo (Pero... sí voy a empezar a cambiar.. debe ser ahora)  
  
Izzy ya había dado sus primeros pasos a un cambio ,cuando llegó al digimundo.  
Tentomon le había ayudado mucho y no sabía como pagárselo. Ahora iba a hablar claramente de sus problemas a un niño de ocho o siete años.  
  
(Que patético soy) pensó La confianza de Izzy se esfumó tan rápido como llegó. Pero después renació una vez más. (Después de todo Tk era la esperanza) pensó y sonrió.  
  
"Te lo diré si le hablas a Tentomon.. por favor dile que lo siento y ..." dijo Izzy mientras trataba de hacer un poco de tiempo.  
"Bueno esta bien" dijo Tk al ver a Izzy estaba un poco confundido.  
  
Tk fue por Tentomon el cual estaba afuera.. El pobre había estado llorando en cuanto Tk entró. Se sentía inútil.. no había podido consolar a Izzy cuando regresó después de ver a Mimi.. es cierto que ella había sido su primer amor.. y que tal vez lo habían rechazado... pero ahora un niño pequeño.. había tenido el valor que él no tuvo..  
  
El valor de ir con Izzy y hablar con él, tratar de hacerlo sentirse mejor. Tentomon no lo había hecho por miedo a perder la confianza que Izzy había  
depositado en él.  
  
"Ten.. Izzy quiere hablar contigo" dijo mientras tocaba el hombro de Tentomon. "Dice que lo siente"  
  
Tentomon se levantó enseguida y voló al interior de la pirámide.. solo había escuchado las palabras  
"Ten.. Izzy quiere hablar contigo" Para él eso fue suficiente y llegó al lado de Izzy  
  
Izzy vio a su amigo y le pidió perdón por no poder explicarle lo que le pasaba a pesar de lo mucho que Tentomon quería ayudarlo.   
Tentomon por su parte le pidió perdón a Izzy por no poder darle el apoyo cuando más lo necesitaba.  
  
Tk vio la escena y no dijo nada que interrumpiera el momento. Tk a pesar de su corta edad sabía lo difícil que era expresar sus sentimientos. Se alegró al ver como Izzy hablaba con Tentomon. Había ternura en su voz.. algo que no había visto en Izzy. Solo una vez la había escuchado, fue cuando Izzy habló con sus padres y les prometió regresar.  
  
Izzy finalmente habló con Tk y con Tentomon.. les explicó lo mejor que pudo.. Mimi no había sido la primera en rechazarlo.. Miyako había sido su primer amor y ella lo había rechazado... enfrente de todos sus amigos de primer grado. También les explicó que él tenía miedo de formar parte de un grupo. Ya antes cuando él descubrió que sus "Amigos" solo lo invitaban a  
sus fiestas porque sus papás los obligaban. Eso lo había destrozado y se encerró en las computadoras. poco después de que supo que era adoptado.  
  
Izzy normalmente hubiera parado allí.. pero la solo presencia de Tk lo impulsó a seguir. Tk era la esperanza y eso le dio valor para seguir desahogándose. Les habló de los niños que lo molestaban y que lo arrojaban a la fuente que había frente a la escuela. De como les había pegado una sola vez y como sus padres fueron a la dirección de la escuela por él. Izzy  
habló de cosas que no quería que se supieran y que le daban pena, vergüenza y miedo al rechazo.  
  
Finalmente dijo lo mucho que le gustaba estar en compañía de los demás, como apreciaba incluso los pleitos de Matt y Tai, de las quejas de Mimi, él como jugaban Kari y Tk, la preocupación de Joe por los demás, la forma en que Sora se preocupaba por todos. Y por último le dijo a Tentomon lo mucho que significaba su amistad para él y nunca había tenido un amigo como él, que le tuviera tanta paciencia, que lo siguiera a todos lados, que lo apoyará y que nunca, pero nunca lo abandonaba a su suerte.  
  
Finalmente Izzy sintió como si pudieran gritar todas estas cosas a los cuatro vientos y que todos las oyera..ya no le importaba.. el sentimiento se había ido.. algo había pasado.. algo bueno... Y por primera vez sintió algo que no había sentido desde que llegaron al digimundo. Esperanza.  
  
"No me imaginaba que sintieras eso.. y que tuvieras tantas cosas guardadas dentro de ti." dijo Tk mientras miraba a Izzy con otros ojos.   
"Yo nunca tendría el valor para soportar todo eso" dijo mientras veía por primera vez el carácter de Izzy. Su fuerza de voluntad era mayor que la de su hermano o la de Tai. "Has soportado algo que nadie puede aguantar y menos tanto  
tiempo.  
  
"Te admiró has podido soportar todo eso sin que tu personalidad sea agrie como la de mi hermano" dijo finalmente Tk.  
  
Después de eso Izzy se quedó en silencio una rato.  
"Y por fin ¿qué significan esos símbolos?" dijo Tk para cambiar un poco él  
tema.. y que Izzy regresara a lo suyo.. La investigación..  
  
"Bueno es algo así como una especie de campo que protege a la isla. Es como si la pirámide fuera la carpeta donde se guardan todos programas.  
"Ehh?"  
"Es como el cajón donde guardas tus juguetes" dijo Izzy de una manera mas simple.  
"Ahhh"  
"Bueno mira te explicaré como funciona" dijo Izzy mientras le mostraba lo que hacía en su computadora. Lo básico era copiar todo y ejecutarlo. Izzy rara vez modificaba los programas, solo lo hacia cuando descubría las instrucciones adecuadas.  
  
Tk oyó todo con paciencia. Izzy le estaba explicando mejor que un maestro, mejor que su mamá y su papá. Tk sintió como si pudiera aprender todo lo que Izzy le enseñaba y le extrañó. En ese momento se dio cuenta del emblema de Izzy. Estaba brillado y lo comprendió todo.  
  
Los emblemas no solo irradiaban esa energía a los digimon.. también lo hacían a los que los rodeaban. Tk sonrió finalmente se sintió importante podía ayudar a los demás, y los demás podían ayudar a los demás.  
  
Tk irradiaba esperanza a los que estaban a su alrededor y por eso Izzy sé sintió como nuevo. El emblema de Izzy era la sabiduría y Tk sentía que mientras Izzy le explicara todo.. Él podría aprenderlo todo. Él conocimiento estaba a su alcance ahora.  
  
"Oye Izzy y que es esa luz" dijo mientras veía una luz en la pantalla.  
"Parece el programa de videoconferencia.. pero no había usado en meses" dijo Izzy.  
  
El programa se ejecutó al mismo tiempo, que se ejecutaron varios programas que Izzy había copiado. Apareció una pantalla en el centro de la habitación y vieron a varios niños enfrente de ella.  
  
"Kari ven.. mira lo que encontré"  
"¿Que es Cody?"  
"Kari?" dijeron Izzy y Tk incrédulos.. ella se veía mucho mayor al menos de doce años.  
"Tk.. Izzy" dijo Kari a punto soltar el llanto.  
"Yo... lo siento mucho.. yo..." dijo mientras empezaba a llorar.  
"Kari ¿qué es lo que sucede?" dijo un chico que se parecía un poco a Tai, incluso tenía los mismos lentes ridículos.  
"Y ¿ese quien es? Dijo Izzy bromeando. "Tai versión 2.2" con una sonrisa malévola. El niño llamado Cody esbozó una sonrisa. La imagen se puso borrosa y se oyó mucha interferencia. Kari estaba diciendo algo pero no la escuchaban muy bien. Izzy se quedó callado.. eso le dio muy mala espina... algo iba a pasar...  
  
"Emblemas de la oscuridad y perdón" fue lo único que escucharon a la perfección antes de que la imagen se perdiera.  
  
Ambos quedaron muy confundidos y se preguntaron que pasaría a continuación.  
El monitor que había aparecido mostró una nueva imagen esta vez era de dos niños.. uno pelirrojo y el otro rubio. Ambos no parecían mayores que Tk. Y ellos los miraran un rato.. pero no dijeron nada entendible por la estática.. solo señalaron los emblemas de Tk y el de Izzy.  
"¿Dónde están esos emblemas?" fue lo que preguntaron antes de que la imagen desapareciera una vez más.  
  
Izzy se quedó pensando.. finalmente había un reto para él.. el problema es que había llegado en el peor momento... cuando Izzy quería dejar la computadora un rato y pasarlo con sus amigos. Y ahora pasaba esto... Un mal presentimiento lo rodeó y se sintió mal.  
  
Mientras en otro lado.  
  
"Casi era nuestro" dijo una voz siniestra.  
"Su poder era nuestro" se oyó la voz de.... Devilmon..  
"Solo un poco mas y la desesperación nos hubiera entregado todo su poder"  
"Todavía podemos... solo necesitamos que ese niño se aleje de él"  
"Hemos acumulado suficiente poder, para uno de los dos" dijo Myotismon.  
"Yo lo usaré.. si ellos te ven en el nivel máximo se pondrán en guardia antes de tiempo"  
"El que cuidada de la sabiduría es él más vulnerable de todos.. en este momento.. su poder casi es nuestro.." dijo Myotismon mientras se cubría con su capa.  
"Una vez que lo tengamos.. los demás serán vulnerables a los demás Emblemas.  
No importa quien gane.. obtendremos mucho poder" dijo Devilmon mientras extendía sus alas..  
  
"Ellos no lo saben, pero nos entregaran a digimundo"  
Continuará.  
  
Comentarios del autor.  
Bueno espero que haya sido de su agrado.

Espero que lo disfruten. En aclaración este fic es después de la gran pelea contra Apocalymon y poco antes de la 2 película de Digimon.  
  
  



End file.
